


playing games

by kate13kane



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate13kane/pseuds/kate13kane
Summary: it's game night! kara is a drunk mess and kate is confused
Kudos: 21





	playing games

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess of a fic written at 2 am last week. i'm posting it because why not. i also don't know the specifics of how kara gets drunk, and there will eventually be another chapter or two

It wasn’t unusual for Kate to enter Kara’s apartment on movie or game night to the smell of chocolate, cookies, and beer. It also wasn’t unusual for Kara and J’onn to be the only sober ones left in the group. (Gotham is really far away from National City, okay, Kara is lucky she made it here at all.)  
What was unusual was that this game night, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Barry had made it too. So that meant there really wasn’t much game playing going on. The Legends were always at the game nights, (time traveling advantages, Kate guesses) and of course, Kara’s friends who actually lived in National City.

When it was J’onn who greeted her at the door, not Kara, Cisco’s presence immediately confirmed her suspicions. Kara was a little tipsy. Or completely wasted. It was hard to tell, Kate never having seen her drunk before. She was very cute and giggly. It seemed that game night had completely fallen apart because of the sheer amount of people. It was more drinking games than anything.

“Hi Kate! Guess what! I’ve been drinking drinks! I feel very bubbl - oops! Sorry!” Kara swayed and fell onto Kate’s shoulder, eyes sparkling with inebriated laughter. Fucking hell. What in the world did Cisco give her that could get her this drunk? Kate drained half the beer bottle that someone had given her and helped Kara to a chair to sit.

“Kara, what the fuck have you been drinking? I’ve never seen anything get you drunk before,” Kate muttered as Kara draped herself over the arms of the chair with a dopey grin on her face. 

Cisco was standing next to her when Kate stood up, looking like he wasn’t sure whether he should be laughing or concerned. 

He noticed Kate giving him a look and put his hands up in a ‘not me’ gesture. “She’s drinking the same thing as Barry, Kate, don’t look at me. Barry isn’t even all that drunk!” 

Barry was sitting on Kara’s counter, singing with a whisk as a microphone. 

Cisco sighed when Kate looked back at him, a skeptical eyebrow raised. “Okay, fine. I may have accidentally given them the version of their alcohol that is a little overdone. It was only a slight miscalculation! They’ll burn it off in another hour.”

Caitlin, who seemed to be one of the few who wasn't drunk, joined the conversation. “Cisco, Barry is going to burn it off in an hour. Kara doesn’t have his metabolism, it just takes a lot to get her drunk.”

Kate and Cisco both blanched, and spoke at the same time.

“Oh, well then she’s gonna have an absolutely nasty hangover in the morning!”  
“Who out of you is actually drunk and who’s just being crazy?”

Caitlin gave Cisco a little shove, and he grinned apologetically, returning to the side of his girlfriend that Kate didn’t know. “Most of us have only had a drink or two, because we’re responsible adults. Iris, Sara, Alex and Zari have had one too many. Barry, Kara, and Nate are like blackout drunk at this point.”

Kate snorted, so not quite as many people as she’d thought then. She went to take another sip from her bottle and found it empty. She’d drank the other half of the bottle during her conversation.

Passing on grabbing another beer, Kate headed away from the living room, and a napping Kara, grabbing a cookie as she went. Damn, these were good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time everyone was going home, it was too late to go back to Gotham. Someone had moved Kara to her bed, but Kate was reassured by several people that she wouldn’t mind if Kate crashed on the couch.

She left a note with a glass of water and aspirin on Kara’s bedside table explaining why she was there anyway. Also, who knew if Kryptonians got hangovers? It was supposed to be nice, since Kate was sleeping on Kara’s couch technically without telling her.

This was probably rude, was what Kate thought as she curled up under a throw blanket with one of Kara’s soft decorative pillows. It would be fine, she’d understand that it was too late to go to a hotel right? Kate’s last thought before she slept was that she hoped Kara didn’t kill her with unintentional heat vision when she was surprised to see Kate in her apartment.


End file.
